The Brother's Yearly Themes
This list of The Brothers' Yearly Themes provides an easy reference on how to achieve self-actualization. Every year, the Brothers guide their flock towards a better, more fulfilled life by deciding upon a theme by which we must all guide ourselves. The theme for each year, and the episode in which the Brothers declared the yearly theme, is listed. * 2010: "Zolo" * 2011: Two Thousand and Heaven: Get Right with Christ ** Episode 37: Hickey on my Heart * 2012: Gettin' It in Twenty-Doz ** Episode 86: Get It * 2013: Twenty-Dirt-Teen: Dig it Up, Get it Out ** Episode 135: TWENTY-DIRT * 2014: Twenty-Forward ** Episode 181: Boycar * 2015: Twenty-Grift-Teen: The Con is On ** Episode 232: Rim Allen (causal decision) ** Episode 233: Bedtime Thank You (formal decision) * 2016: Twenty-Fix-Teen: Building Bridges ** Episode 283: Building Bridges * 2017: Twenty-Serpentine: Keep Em Guessing (Zag on 'em) ** Episode 336: Twenty-Something-Teen * 2018: Collaborate-Teen: Stronger Together ** Episode 387: TWO THOUSAND AND LATE-TEEN * 2019: Frankenstein-Teen: Become the Monster ** Episode 440: The Naming of 2019 * 2020: Twenty-Funny: Fill Your Life with Laughter and Love ** Episode 492: The Naming of 2020 Runner-ups: 2016: Twenty-Fix-Teen: Building Bridges * Twenty-flix-teen: Catch up on the queue * Twenty-sux-teen: Let's just get through it * Twenty-sex-teen: Build a sex dummy of Jeff Bridges * Twenty-mix-teen: Get up in it * Twenty-dicks-teen: Just saying, dicks rhymes with six * Twenty-Ricks-teen: Where's all my Ricks at? * Twenty-Twix-teen: Get those caramelly sons of bitches * Twenty-hicks-teen: Back to your roots * Twenty-chicks-teen: Score lots of babes. Come on ladies, pile in this Lamborghini * Twenty-pics-teen: Or it didn't count * Twenty-Fricks-teen: Back in the picture. Hey Hollywood, it's time to let Brenda Fricker back into movies * Twenty-nix-teen: Cut it out * Twenty-Knicks-teen * Twenty-(Stevie) Nicks-teen * Twenty-quicks-teen: Don't wait up * Twenty-Styx-teen: Appreciating the music of the world's greatest rock band 2017: Twenty-Serpentine: Keep Em Guessing (Zag on 'em) * Twenty-even-teen: Restoring balance * Twenty-givin'-teen: Helping when you can * Twenty-revvin-teen: Kicking it into high gear * Twenty-sweatin'-teen: Getting fit * Joseph-Gordon-Levitteen: Celebrating the works of JGL * Twenty-raven-teen: We've all got ravens * Twenty-bevvin-teen: Stayin' 'drated * Twenty-Riven-teen: Let's all appreciate the excellent sequel to Myst * Twenty-sexin-teen: Time to bust one * Twenty-sextant-teen: Navigate by the stars * Twenty-servin'-teen: Go serve your community or dis someone on the playground * Twenty-slevin-teen: I thought it was a good flick * Twenty-elven-teen: Embrace nature, live forever, sweet bow tricks * DUST OFF THEM OLD BOOTS * Twenty-never-teen: No teens allowed * Twenty-leaven-teen: The year of baking * Twenty-Estefan-teen: Rhythm is gonna getchu * Twenty-schleppin-teen: Get out there, move around * 2016 II * Twenty-Kevin-clean: Scrub'em all down * Twenty-Seventeen magazine * Twenty-seven bees 2018: Collaborate-Teen: Stronger Together * Twenty-Trampoline: Time to Bounce Back/Higher and Higher * Twenty-Bait-Teen: We're Going Fishing * Twenty-Masturbate-Teen * Twenty-Gay-Teen (rejected because it sounds like Twenty-Gate-Teen) * Twenty-Blade-Teen: The Year of Wesley Snipes * Twenty-Slay-Teen * Twenty-Skate-Teen: Bringing Back Rollerblades/Back from the Brink * Twenty-Regulate-Teen: Mount Up * Twenty-Mate-Teen: Stronger Together * Validate-Teen * Navigate-Teen: All Hands on Deck * Twenty-Slates-Clean * Blank-Slate-Teen: All About the Movie Blank Slate * Captivate-Teen: Can't Look Away * Aspirate-Teen: Just Breathe * Don't Aspirate-Teen * Fluoridate-Teen: Keep Those Teeth * Germinate-Teen: Watch It Grow * Lubricate-Teen: Get It Wet * Machinate-Teen: Watch the Gears Turn * Elucidate-Teen: Becoming Clear * Relocate-Teen * Twenty-Fate-Teen: Time to Audit * Two Thousand and Late-Teen (Name of the yearly naming episode) 2019: Frankenstein-teen: Become the Monster * Twenty-Equine-Teen: This Year We Buy a Horse * Twenty Vaccine * Twenty-Vine-Teen: A Six Second Celebration * Twenty-Sign-Teen: What’s Ace of Base up to? * Twenty-Signs-Teen: A Shyamalan Classic * Twenty-Brine-Teen: The Sea is Calling * Twenty-Brine-Teen: Make meat a Treat (Alternate #1) * Twenty-Brine-Teen: Are you going to eat your Pickle? (Alternate #2) * Twenty-Spine-Teen: Check your Posture * Kevin-Kline-Teen * Chris-Klein-Teen * Twenty-Wine-Teen: Better with Age * Twenty-Whine-Teen: Complain about it * $-Teen: Get the Money * Frankenstein-Teen: Befriend a Monster * Frankenstein-Teen: Use What You Got * Twenty-Mine-Teen: There’s gold in them hills (those lovely lumps) * Refined-Teen: The Champagne of Years (suggested by the ethereal Teresa McElroy) * Twenty-Fine-Teen: Fine. Okay. Fine. * Undermine-Teen: Destroy it from Within * Twenty-Pine-Teen: Man that smells good * Realign-Teen: New Priorities, New You * Twenty-Shine-Teen: Un-Bushel your Candle * Bloodline-Teen: There’s Power in your Ancestry * Twenty-Twine-Teen: We all get really good at indie game development * Twenty-Online-Teen: The Web is Waiting * Offline-Teen: Unplug, Renew (except for all of our podcasts) * Twenty-Nal-Gene: Moisturize it * Twenty-Loveline-Teen: Bring it back with us in it * Twenty-Brine-Teen: Build a Boat in your tub * Twenty-Brine-Teen: Build an Ark. We command it * Twenty-Brine-Teen: Siri is Calling 2020: Twenty-Funny: Fill Your Life With Laughter and Love * Twenty-Bunny: Hop to it * Twenty-Hunty: Go Get it * Twenty-Vente: Don't Talk to Me Before I've Had My Coffee * Twenty-Hunny: Down to Beesness * Twenty-Bunty: Advance The Runners * Twenty-Penny: Cent to Heaven * Twenty-Money: Get That Paper * Funny-Hunny: Fill Your Life With Laughter and Bees * Twenty-Jenny: It's Your Year, Jennifer * Twenty-The-Knee: Lift With Your Back, Just This Year, and We're Not Doctors and You Shouldn't Listen to the Shit We Say, but like, Maybe Give the Knees a Break, Your Back's Been Living the Fucking High Life for Too Long * Twenty-Palmintari: Chazz's to the Front, Party's in the Back * Twenty-Minty: Freshen it Up * Twenty: Efficiency Above All * Twenty-Twice: Second Chances Category:Segments